


Smash Me

by Goombario



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Lady Palutena's battles in the world of Smash Bros. don't always end by normal means. She prefers giving her opponents a little heavenly guidance.





	1. Mere Mortal

"Three ... two ... one ... go!"

At the command of a deep, booming voice, two fighters appeared: Link, the hero of time from Hyrule, and Palutena, the Goddess of Light.

Shooting a glare at each other, Link and Palutena leapt from their battle stances and hit the ground running, both covering ground at a fast pace. Link's Master Sword was gripped tightly in his hand, and Palutena's clear, beautiful wings appeared behind her as her speed increased.

"Auto-Reticle!" Palutena yelled, thrusting out her staff. Bursts of magic shot out from the top, aiming directly for Link. Link held up his heavy shield, digging his feet in the ground as the shots bounced off it, fading until they disappeared completely. He let out a battle cry, holding his sword in both hands and leaping towards Palutena.

"Not so fast, mortal!" Palutena quickly sidestepped the attack, the sides of her lips turning up in a smirk as Link's sword hit the hard ground. The blonde swordsman looked directly into her eyes while reaching down to his pockets, pulling a lit bomb seemingly out of nowhere. Link chucked the bomb in Palutena's direction, but the Goddess proved too smart for him; mere seconds before the bomb reached her, Palutena put up a large, glowing rectangular shield in front of her. "Reflect!" She commanded.

The bomb lazily bounced off the large, glowing rectangle, heading towards Link at an increasing speed. Just as Link attempted to dodge, a puff of smoke appeared in front of him: a Bob-omb appeared. The small, black bomb's white eyes looked up at Link as he picked it up, quickly throwing it forward -- it hit Link's own bomb, the both of them exploding. The blast radius was strong enough to hit both fighters, sending Link and Palutena flying backwards.

Palutena rubbed her head in pain as she sat up, running her fingers through her long, flowing green hair. She held her palm up in front of her face -- no traces of blood, but that was to be expected from a simple explosion. Palutena quickly stood, dusting off her dress and regaining her battle stance, darting her eyes around the arena for her green-clad opponent.

Before she could spot Link, something much more interesting passed her vision: a glowing, power-radiating Smash Ball. As Palutena looked forward to head for it, her eyes locked with Link's; it was going to be a contest now. Palutena leapt high into the air, setting her sights on the flying orb.

"Jump Glide!" Palutena shouted, zooming towards the Smash Ball. At the height of her jump, Palutena started to descend, moving forward with her staff clutched tightly in her hand. Link had the same idea, but had leapt higher with the help of his spinning sword -- the tip of Palutena's staff and the tip of Link's sword seemed to hit opposite sides of the Small Ball in unison, causing the ball to shatter.

Both fighters landed. Palutena felt a strange aura surrounded her, and looked down to see that her body was glowing; her staff must have hit the Smash Ball mere seconds before Link's sword. Palutena grinned at Link, who stood in front of her with his sword pointed forward.

"I hope you like being sucked into a black hole!" Palutena teased. She stepped one foot out of in front of her, thrusting out her staff. "Black Hole!" she shouted.

Her staff didn't react. The Smash Ball's surrounding aura hadn't left her body. Even Link looked confused at the absence of an attack.

" ... Black Hole!" Palutena repeated. She looked at Link, who shrugged. " ... Black Hole?" Palutena tapped the head of her staff with her hand, but with no result. "Well, this is ... unusual!" Palutena chuckled, giving Link a nervous smile. "Oh well, I suppose we'll just get on with it!"

Link nodded and started running towards her, as if nothing had happened. Palutena grinned and leapt towards him, kicking up her feet behind her to glide across the ground.

All of a sudden, Palutena's urge to call out an attack ceased in her mind. She stood in place, seeming to ignore the charging Link in front of her, who gave her a powerful hit from his sword. Palutena went flying back, landing hard on the ground. When she sat up, her eyes widened at the sight of Link: in her mind, Link was no longer her opponent. All she could see when she looked at Link was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Tell me something, warrior from Hyrule ..." Palutena started, standing up from the ground. Link, being a man of little words, quizzically watched her as she started to approach him, her hips swaying as she walked. "Do you think I'm ..." Palutena trailed off, surprising Link by warping directly in front of him, pressing her nose against his and looking into his eyes. "Do you think I'm ... pretty, little mortal?"

Link gulped. He looked to his left and right, hoping an item or some kind of distraction would appear. When nothing came, he looked back into Palutena's beautiful, green eyes and nodded, seeing a reflection of his nervous face in them. Palutena licked her lips.

"Thank you ... Link, was it?" Palutena backed away, and Link couldn't take his eyes off her. The Smash Ball's aura seemed to be growing stronger, glowing brighter around Palutena's body. In a flash of light, Palutena stood behind Link, with her arms wrapped around his body. She fondled his chest through his tunic, rubbing his muscles and down to his toned stomach. "For a mortal, you have quite the body ..." Palutena commented. "I wonder, what else are you human men carrying?"

Link's eyes widened when he felt one of Palutena's arms move further down his body. One of her hands was shoved down his pants, reaching around and cupping his balls in her palm. Link held back any noise as Palutena fondled him, moving her hand up to grab his cock and slowly pump on it back and forth, already causing him to become erect.

"Call it a gift from a Goddess." Palutena chuckled, leaning up to nibble on Link's earlobe. "I'll make you keep going until one of us passes out, and surprise ..." Palutena moved her mouth up to Link's ear, blowing air into it before whispering. " ... it's not going to be me. I hope you have some good stamina."

Before Link knew what was happening, Palutena had stripped him of his tights, tossed away his boots, and left him completely nude from the waist down.

His belt came next; even though Link had faced loads of monsters and took on the most fearsome creatures, feeling Palutena unfasten the buckle on his belt and slide it off of him was the most nerve-racking thing Link had ever experienced.

Having sex with a magical, sassy imp was one thing, or even with the princess of the entire kingdom of Hyrule, but with an honest-to-goodness Goddess? Link wasn't sure he was up for this one.

"Come now, Link. Don't be so shy." Palutena coaxed. Link sat on the ground, legs crossed and cock embarassingly erect, watching as Palutena stood in front of him. She winked at Link and stuck out her tongue, holding on to her staff and spinning around it like a pole dancer. She smiled at Link with a teasing giggle. Link blushed at the show she was putting on as she spun once more, but this time with a glow surrounding her dress.

In a flash, the top of her dress was gone, hanging down over the rest of it as her large, supple breasts were in full view. Link's entire face felt hot at the sight of her round, jiggling tits -- pink erect nipples, medium in size with bigger areola.

With Link still sitting, Palutena rushed over to him and lay down on her stomach, looking up. She chuckled when Link looked down at her, and she smirked whenever she saw his eyes widen as she moved up, taking her breasts in her hands and surrounding Link's cock between them, pushing them around his cock and slowly moving them up and down on his shaft.

Link's silence was beginning to break; he let out a quiet moan, resting a gloved hand on Palutena's head and running his fingers through her hair. Palutena continued to look up at him with a smile on her face, keeping eye contact as she opened her mouth and lowered down on Link's cock, sucking gently on the head while still moving her breasts on him just slightly faster. Link's moaning grew louder, but Palutena only took the sounds as praise; her moving became rougher, enough that Link could hear the sounds of her lips sucking on his erection.

When Palutena pulled away, she kept eye contact with Link as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She licked her lips when the taste of pre-cum hit her; it wasn't at all like Pit's. She amused herself for a moment that perhaps angel and human cum have different tastes, and chuckled in spite of herself. Link looked confused and unhappy that she stopped pleasuring him.

"Calm down, hero." Palutena started. "Do you really want to blow up all over my boobs and leave it at that? Surely you want to fuck an honest-to-goodness Goddess, don't you?"

A wide-eyed Link nodded. Palutena licked her lips once more -- she had bagged an energetic one, and had good plans for him. With a snap of her fingers, the remainder of her dress disappeared along with her shoes, leaving only a garter belt and left-leg stocking on her body. The patch of green pubic hair above her slit was glittering from her juices, and the sight of it looked mesmerizing to Link.

"Come on, then. You're not going to leave a lady waiting, are you?" Palutena stuck out her tongue teasingly as she sat on the ground in front of Link, spreading her legs apart. Using her right hand, she used two fingers to open her pink, wet pussy for Link and smiled when his eyes became transfixed on it. "Aren't you going to fuck me, hero?"

Link was frozen, only half-sure this scene was actually unfolding in front of him. Would she give him a kick across the arena when he approached, or was she being serious now?

Considering she was spread open for him and she already sucked his cock, it was safe to assume she meant it, he thought. Taking caution regardless, Link stood and walked towards her. His erect cock remained throbbing and standing at attention, and Palutena licked her lips once again when Link got close to her. Link moved back down to his knees and took his cock in his hand, positioning himself in front of Palutena's cunt. The Goddess wrapped her legs around Link's waist as he moved close, sliding his cock inside of her with a firm push.

"T-That's a good little mortal!" Palutena moaned when she felt Link enter her. She tightened her legs' grip around him, and wrapped her arms around his neck to rub his upper-back. "You can go as fast as you want, I want to see what kind of men Hyrule has to offer!"

Link nodded, and started to thrust his cock into her. Palutena's tight, warm, dripping cunt clenched down on Link's cock almost instantly, squeezing him hard to milk him dry. Link let out a loud groan from her grip, and started to shove even faster inside of her. Palutena closed her eyes and started to moan louder, while Link was too distracted by the sight of her bouncing breasts right in front of his eyes.

"Right there!" Palutena dug her nails into Link's back. His thrusts became rougher at the pleasured sound of her voice, and Palutena's hips started to buck against him. "You're amazing!"

Palutena unwrapped her legs from around Link's waist and looked into his eyes. Link nodded and pulled away from her, gently pushing Palutena down onto her back. Without missing a beat, Palutena moved her legs apart and Link slid back inside, resuming his thrusting speed while Palutena tossed her head back and forth with her eyes closed. Link reached out and took one of her large, supple breasts in his hand, giving it a squeeze as he continued to fuck the green-haired goddess. He massaged her breast and handled it as if it was some rare treasure, rubbing his thumb against the hardened tip of her pink nipple.

He took her nipple between two fingers and gently pinched it, tugging on it and hearing Palutena's pleasured shrieking in response. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Link, smiling at him.

"I said that you don't have to hold back, didn't I?" Palutena smiled. "Come on, go crazy."

Link nodded and moved his hand from her breast, using both hands to grip her waist and start to furiously thrust inside of her. Palutena's breasts began to furiously bounce once again from the speed, and she returned to moaning out and closing her eyes from the pleasure Link was giving her.

"So good! So ... good ... almost as good as Pit!" Palutena's moans were nothing but noise to Link now -- all he could think about now was being 'almost' as good as Pit, Palutena's little angel servant. Link had fought against Pit multiple times and won, but never imagined that little Pit could best him in something like this. Palutena must have noticed his hesitation, and gave Link a wink when he looked back down at her. "How cute, is someone jealous? The captain of my guard has to be able to protect AND serve me properly, you know."

Link looked away from her. Palutena chuckled at the embarassed look on his face, but her smug feeling was quick to wash away when Link started to fuck her like she owed him rupees. Palutena grabbed Link and pulled him down to her chest, clawing into his back and squeezing her inner walls around his cock for dear life. Link apparently wasn't one for being bested at anything, sex included. Palutena didn't wish to upset the warrior, but if egging him on made him improve to such extreme levels like this, maybe that wasn't particularly a bad thing?

"Y-Yes ...!" Palutena tried to speak through moans, but Link's incredible speed wasn't making it easy for her. "Pit and I ... have sex every day! He always finishes inside of me, but ..."

An idea flashed in Palutena's mind. Link couldn't see the end of her lips turn up in a grin.

"Pit's never made me pregnant!" Palutena managed to speak before another loud moan. "If you can do that, you'll beat Pit!"

Link nodded, if only to show her that he was listening, and started to thrust inside of her faster than he could ever remember moving inside of a woman. Midna's wide hips and imp body had nothing on Palutena's squeezing grip on his cock, and nothing Zelda considered 'kinky' held a candle to the goddess's killer body. Knowing that Palutena could be just another notch in his belt after he impregnated her drove Link forward, making him thrust harder inside with each push. The loud sounds of Palutena's moans indeed egged him on, making him not want to stop moving for an instant until he was positive that his seed had reached its target.

"Oh! That's it ... P-Pit!" Palutena let that name slip during a moan, feigning embarassment while loving the determined look in Link's eyes. Link grit his teeth and continued to fuck her as rough as he could, feeling his balls slap against her ass with every forceful push inside. "Keep going! Fuck me! Harder!" Palutena moaned. "You're so good!"

In a flash, with speed that even Palutena couldn't track, Link had the goddess flipped over on the ground. Palutena balanced herself on her hands and knees, shaken up by the quick change of position. She didn't have time to process the change; in moments, Link had pushed his cock inside of her once again, thrusting to the hilt without pause. Palutena kept her moans quiet, gritting her teeth but smiling inside. The more of a challenge she made this for Link, the better he made her feel.

"Keep going! Cum inside me as much as you want!" Palutena coaxed. "I'm all yours!"

Link nodded and took a hold of Palutena's waist, furiously thrusting inside of her with more speed, vigor, and sheer force that she had ever felt with Pit. Link had determination on his side as well as arousal, and his drive to be 'better' at impregnating Palutena not only aroused her as well, but somehow made the whole ordeal feel even better. Just knowing that Link's final goal was to make a mother out of her drove Palutena crazy.

Link let out a loud grunt, one that Palutena couldn't interpret as pleasure or determination. She couldn't believe that the Hylian still had more speed in him, but his furious thrusting made her moan even louder than ever. His hands groped both of her bouncing breasts with a hard squeeze, and the sounds of his balls slapping against her made her pussy clench around his cock even harder.

"Cum in me, hero!" Palutena commanded. "Show the leader of my army who's really the boss!"

Link shoved into Palutena one last, forceful, deep time; at the sound of another loud grunt, his orgasm hit. Palutena felt as if her body could melt from the warm sensation of Link's cum pumping inside of her. With each spurt, he wildly thrust into her, while Palutena's hips bucked uncontrollably from the pleasure.

"I'm cumming too! Make me pregnant, Link!" Palutena shouted, feeling her pussy clamp on Link as she began to orgasm as well, squirting her juices all over Link's still-pulsing cock. After another minute of cum pumping into Palutena, Link finally pulled out of her. A string of cum connected the two for a moment before falling, and Link looked at Palutena with a blush on his face. Palutena laughed and reached out, stroking his cheek with her hand.

Link looked confused at her affection. Palutena looked into his eyes, with a nod. The Smash Ball's aura slowly began to fade away from her.

"Thanks for the little hero." Palutena said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll make a great part of my army."


	2. Mii! Mii! Mii!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mii Fighter is an unusual character to the other Smash combatants, but that doesn't stop Palutena from showing him a good time on the battlefield.

"Three ... two ... one ... GO!"

At the announcer's word, two fighters appeared: the goddess Palutena of Skyworld fame, and a strange-looking human known as a Mii. The Mii only had balls for hands with unusual facial expressions no matter its reaction, and fighting any Miis seemed to make a majority of the fighters uneasy due to how strange they were. This Mii held a sword in his hand, giving Palutena a look of determination as he rushed in her direction.

"Ah, you Miis again ... you're a funny bunch, you know that?" Palutena smiled at the shorter boy. The Mii's grey hair waved behind him as he ran, and he was an easy target to see with his pirate outfit. Palutena found it hard to resist yelling "Arrr!" as the Mii approached, but laughed in spite of his appearance regardless. The Mii didn't seem to notice as he leapt at the green-haired goddess, holding out his sword in her direction.

Palutena easily dodged to the left, causing the Mii to land on the hard ground and bang his sword off the brick floor. The Mii took a moment to observe his surroundings -- they were fighting in Palutena's temple, giving his opponent a possible advantage. All the Mii could think about was winning the battle, and he wouldn't let something as petty as the arena get in his way.

"If that warrior from Hyrule was no match for me, a young guy like yourself has no chance!" Palutena teased. She stuck out her tongue at the Mii, and he glared at her in response. Palutena giggled at his angry reaction, and held out her staff. She pointed it towards Mii and gave him a firm shove with her weapon, knocking him backwards. "Don't trip!" Palutena grinned.

Mii ran towards her, and Palutena dodged him once again. Mii turned around out of surprised, and slipped over a banana peel that appeared on the ground in front of him. Palutena laughed, casually walking towards him as if he was nowhere close to a threat.

"You're hoping you get the same treatment Link did, don't you?" Palutena asked. Mii looked geniunely confused, tilting his head. Palutena placed her hands on her hips, giving him a nod. "Well, I don't need some weird Smash Balls to get what I want anymore. Not after the first one, anyway." Palutena trailed off, ignoring Mii. "I still don't think that first one wore off, I find myself constantly horny these days ..."

Mii, being somewhat of a mute, didn't speak a word. Instead, he stared at Palutena with great interest as she spoke.

"I'll just call you Mii!" Palutena started to talk again, looking at him. "You know, Mii, I've always heard a rumor that you and the other Miis have a weird connection to someone that comes from another universe than ours. Is that true?" Palutena asked. Mii looked confused once again, shrugging his shoulders. Palutena placed her staff on the ground and stepped over Mii's body, looking down at him. Mii looked up, seeing a perfect view under Palutena's robe. He blushed, turning away from her eyes -- Palutena was more surprised that he showed emotion.

Palutena wasn't wearing a thing under her robe, and knowing that Mii was having a good view of that made her quickly feel aroused at the idea. After her previous battle with Link that ended in sex from a rogue Smash Ball's power, Palutena had come to terms with the fact that deep down, she was a sexual deviant. She no longer wanted some kind of 'excuse' to enjoy herself -- returning to and having hours of raw sex with Pit after the fight helped seal that idea in her mind.

"For someone who barely even smiles, I would've never guessed that you were such a pervert, Mii!" Palutena teased. Mii looked up at her, shaking his head in protest. Palutena chuckled, nodding at him. "You're looking up at my body, silly. I'm not blind." To Mii's great surprise, Palutena reached down and grabbed her robe, pulling it up as she turned around -- the Mii had a perfect view of her ass. Palutena giggled at his wide-eyed reaction, giving him a smirk.

"D'aww, is the poor little Mii just a little horny at the beautiful Goddess's teasing?" Palutena stuck out her tongue, winking at the Mii. Mii looked forward, seeing that Palutena was still shaking her bare, beautiful ass in front of his face in an attempt to make him flustered. While Palutena seemed to enjoy his embarassment, Mii had other ideas. He looked Palutena's rear up and down whenever she bent over; just under, he could see her juices leaking from her slit, moistening her shaved, green pubic hair. The sight of this made him lick his lips, or would if he could emote -- instead, his male instincts took over. Even as a Mii, he was still a male with needs. "Oh, look at that!" Palutena exclaimed, turning to face him. The Mii looked down, seeing his erect cock had appeared despite him wearing "pants" over his lower body.

With a smirk, Palutena turned around to face Mii and moved to her knees on the ground, facing him. Mii watched nervous as Palutena bent down, pulling her robe down with her to reveal her breasts to Mii. His eyes were fixated on her chest, refusing to look her in the eyes. Palutena took her breasts in her hands as she moved her head closer to Mii's cock, and kept eye contact with him as she lowered down. She pushed her breasts around the Mii's cock, and giggled at his wide eyes.

"How's this feel, little guy?" Palutena licked her lips, looking up at the Mii. While her large, supple breasts were surrounding his cock, Palutena's moist lips covered the head of his cock, gently suckling on it. Mii's eyes closed and he looked pleasured, but failed to make a sound. The sounds of her wet lips moving back and forth on the cock in her mouth were easy to hear thanks to Mii's silence, and the feeling of her big, soft breasts around his cock made it throb even harder between them. Palutena's erect, pink nipples rubbed against the Mii's length whenever she adjusted her breasts, teasing him as best she could before resuming moving them back and forth. Her titfucks were enough to drive Pit crazy, but Mii's stamina had proved to be something else for her entirely. "Come on, Mii. This goddess will give you her blessing to cum on her face, okay?"

Mii nodded with a strained look on his face. Palutena's soft, squishy breasts were driving him to the breaking point, and she could clearly tell. She looked up at him with the most sultry expression she could muster, giving him a wink. Her skills as a seductress combined with the intense pleasure from her breasts were too much for Mii; he arched his back, firing his first load of hot, sticky cum onto Palutena's face, coating her in his seed. When Palutena pulled back and took her breasts in her hands, she smirked as she watched Mii's next few ropes land all over her chest. She licked her lips, cleaning her mouth from any of the warm seed covering her lips.

"Not too bad, little one." Palutena praised him. "I guess this goddess was too much for you, huh?" Palutena turned around, moving to stand up to dust herself off. Before she could stand, she had failed to realize that she was bending over in front of Mii, giving him another clear look at her pussy, which was dripping more after the arousal from having her face coated with cum.

Even a Goddess like Palutena couldn't read the Mii's unpredictable thoughts, and she was geniunely surprised when she felt the Mii pounce at her, somehow holding a grip on her sides with his round hands. Before she could turn around to look at him, Palutena was interrupted by a moan absentmindedly forced out of her mouth. Mii's hard, thick cock had plunged into her dripping pussy without a moment's notice, and the force and speed he was already going just caused Palutena to moan even louder. Her inner walls squeezed around Mii's thick meat, driving him to furiously speed up his thrusts.

"Oh, this is heavenly! You put that little elf Link to shame!" Palutena praised. Her eyes rolled up and her tongue fell from her mouth, the woman panting in pure lust as the Mii pounded her cunt from behind. With a loud 'smack!,' Palutena felt Mii's small, round hand slap her plump ass, causing it to jiggle slightly. He slapped it once more, sending a chill of pleasure down Palutena's spine. "Keep that up, little Mii! I'll be your cock goddess from here on if you keep spanking me like that!"

The Mii gave her a determined nod, thrusting inside of her at an even faster pace, looking down to see her trimmed, green pubic hair glistening from her arousal. His third load had already began, but his body seemed to be able to thrust past it and fuck the green-haired goddess.

Even if he couldn't audibly moan, Palutena could hear the Mii's pleasure running through her mind. As his cum continued to fill her dripping cunt to the leaking point, Palutena's own orgasm waved over her, forcing her to moan out louder and louder with each passing, blissful second. If one didn't know better, hearing her moans of "Mii! Mii!" would make them think the goddess was extremely vain.

As Mii pulled his cock from her pussy after she finally loosened her grip, he took no time in starting once again. Palutena's eyes widened when she felt Mii's cock slide between her asscheeks, with Mii's hands pushing on her ass to tighten the pressure on his length. He started to thrust between her cheeks with the same gusto as he had given her pussy, and despite it not being inside of her, Palutena's pleasure was just as intense as when she was getting fucked just moments ago. Feeling the Mii's warm, thick meat between her asscheeks was an unusual sensation, but pleasurable all the same. Mii's small hand slapped her right asscheek once more, getting another pleasured moan out of the goddess.

"That feels great, Mii!" Palutena praised, nodding her head as she turned to look at him. Mii didn't return her glance, instead staring at her plump ass as he thrusted rougher between her cheeks. "You know, you can put it inside--ah, just like that!" Before Palutena could finish her permission, Mii's cock slid out from between her asscheeks and into her tight asshole; his cum-lubricated cock easily slid inside, allowing him to thrust with a rapid rhythm within seconds. Palutena clenched her fists, feeling her breasts bounce from Mii's intense, forceful pushing. "Right there! R-Right there!" Palutena moaned. "You're so much better than Pit! Fuck my ass, you little creature!"

"Come on, Mii! Fill up my ass, just like my pussy! Do it for your cock goddess!" Palutena wasn't one to beg, but something about Mii made her feel very submissive. Mii simply nodded at her and gripped her ass tighter, slapping her left cheek once more as his thrusts became faster. Without a word of warning, Mii arched his back and shoved his cock into Palutena's asshole to the hilt, his hips wildly bucking as his next load of cum filled up the woman's ass. His seed leaked out of her in mere seconds, with Palutena's moans turning to screams of sheer bliss. Palutena's expression had turned from a pleasured smile to a look of pure, complete lust, with her tongue hanging out once more as her eyes started to roll back again.

'Fucked silly' wasn't something Palutena would ever use to describe her reaction, especially with Pit, but Mii geniunely satisfied her. Just as Palutena's second orgasm washed over her and made her entire body shudder from the intense pleasure, she felt Mii's cock pull out of her asshole with a quick 'pop!,' and before she could speak his cum continued to shoot, coating her ass and lower back. Palutena moaned louder from the warm feeling, even feeling his seed land in her hair. Her green hair, now with white streaks from Mii's cum, was matted from all of the sweat that Mii forced out of Palutena from their intense lovemaking.

Mii fell backwards on his rear, visably panting but making no sound. Palutena licked her lips and faced the Mii, smirking at him. She regained her balance and looked down at her opponent, nodding at him.

"I think we can call this one a draw, don't you?" She asked with a warm smile. Mii slowly nodded, looking around to make sure she still hadn't set a trap. After not seeing any item in sight, Mii turned around and started walking towards the end of the stage. Palutena chuckled, and before Mii could turn around, she spoke. "Gotcha."

Mii didn't have time to look down -- a Motion-sensor bomb had sealed his fate. Due to his exhaustion from sex, Mii's damage had somehow racked up to 200%, and even a sneeze would send the poor boy flying. As a colored explosion formed in the sky, Palutena grinned.

"How's that for a blessing?"

Palutena turned, quite proud of herself. As she took her first step, she felt something tap her ankle. She looked down, see a lit Bob-omb looking back up at her. Palutena gulped, closing her eyes.

"Viridi save me." She muttered. Before she could try to run, the Bob-omb exploded and sent her flying. Her own colored burst appeared as she flew off, declaring the match as a draw.

Later on ...

"This is much better." Palutena sighed in content, slowly sitting down into a warm, bubbling hot spring. Being the bold goddess that she was, Palutena decided to ignore wearing a towel and dipped in completely nude, not caring if anyone approached. Her breasts floated in the water from their large size, and the goddess giggled in spite of her ridiculously amazing body. She looked around, seeing that the Mii from before was at the other side of the spring, and looked incredibly nervous at the sight of her.

"...." Mii remained quiet. He nodded as a greeting. Palutena licked her lips, winking at him. She stood, revealing her nude body to him, and took her breasts in her hands. She squeezed them, taunting her observer.

"Let's make this hot spring even hotter." Palutena stuck out her tongue, teasing Mii. "I would like to play, Mii."


End file.
